Kingdom Hearts 3: My Turn
by mayouh101
Summary: When a mysterious girl is found in Destiny Islands, her memories lost, at the same time new foes rise. What's her relation to this? More importantly, what does Sora have relation with her?
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: KH 3 in my style (no I do not know what will happen in KH3) A little something because I can't wait for KH3 XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH for Squeenix owns it. And so does the song, I don't own as well DX but I do own the OC's XD except for one, since one of them is owned by a good friend of mine, CleoElixes.**

**NOTE: THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!!**

**--**

Soft serene music began to play as the words flowed through a certain maroon haired girl's head…

_**Thinking of you where ever you are-**_

A sleeping girl laid in a white bed in a clear, white room, with another girl, only blonde, is seen drawing something that fairly resembled the keyblade master and a blue haired girl. She flipped the pages to find a sketch of a young blond man _'Thinking of you…'_

_**We pray for our sorrows to end  
and hope that our hearts will blend  
now I will step forward to realize this wish-  
**_

This time, a brown haired girl appeared, blue tints were on the tip of her long hair, her eyes were closed as she was silently praying in another serene room. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and left the room. _'I will step forward…'_

_**  
And who knows  
starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it's already begun-  
**_

A red haired girl is seen thinking deeply while sitting in a chair, elbow propped up in a desk, and her chin resting at the back of her hand. She opened her viridian eyes and searched at the desk were hundreds of scattered paper were seen. She looked at the file in her hand and left her seat, a smirk on her face. _'A new journey…'_

_**  
There are many worlds  
but they share the same sky  
one sky one destiny-**_

The blue haired girl's emerald eyes opened, as the music began to play louder, and a woman's voice could be heard._ 'One sky…one destiny…'_

_In you and I there's a new land__  
__Angel's in flight__  
__my sanctuary my sanctuary yeah__  
__where fears and lies melt away_

A certain spiky brown haired somebody had laid in the sands of Destiny Islands. With two others sleeping beside him. In a flash, it was seen to a blond haired boy and girl waving to them. _"Angels in flight..." _the blond girl muttered. The brunette's eyes opened and he sat up, his two companions gone with the wind.

_  
__Music will tie__  
__What's left of me what's left of me now__  
__I watch you fast asleep__  
__All I fear means nothing__  
_

A midnight blue haired girl looked out from the ocean _"Music will tie..." _she mumbled to the wind and look at him. He reached out but just as a small smile was seen, she disappeared with the sand as the wind carried it. A red haired girl had touched a black book that was sitting in her lap, sadness was clouding her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

_  
__In you and I there's a new land__  
__Angels in flight__  
__my sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

A cloaked figure was seen reaching his or her hand out to the blue haired girl. _"My sanctuary…" _was mouthed by the figure. She hesitantly took it, her emerald eyes shrouded with questions. The blond boy had walked into a room where a sketch book laid, in it was a sketch of a locket with a keyhole dropping.

_  
__Where fears and lies melt away__  
__Music will tie__  
__what's left of me what's left of me_

A girl with maroon hair was walking across the beach of Destiny islands, same with a silver haired boy, only he was walking in the opposite direction, both with the same worried expression, the girl looking up to the sky, while the boy looked down at the sand. The boy with blond hair had reached out to touch the sketch book, but the seen was a gloved hand that touched a blue sitar resting on the floor.

_  
__My heart's a battleground__  
__you show me how to see__  
__that nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

The red haired girl with dual swords in hand, a group of little black monsters surrounding her, she smirked as she rushed forward, a blond boy jumped in front of her, two key blades in hand, one black, one white, he looked behind him and she nodded, she turned on her heel and was now back to back with the boy, both were searching at the group of black monsters. And in another scene, a locket with a keyhole in it was slowly dropping to the floor.

_In you and I there's a new land__  
__Angel's in flight__  
__my sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

The silver haired man sent a spiky haired brunette away while he took care of some of the white figures; the brunette nodded and sprinted away, he stopped on his tracks when he was inches away from a brown haired girl with blue tints at the end of her long hair. _"The sanctuary…" _she muttered when she passed him, he nodded and ran towards an empty hallway that led to a white room.

_  
__Where fears and lies melt away__  
__Music will tie__  
__what's left of me what's left of me now_

The brunette was running a keyblade in hand, a duck in a blue hat and outfit with a wand in hand, and a dog like man who was carrying a shield burst into a white room. He placed both of his hands on the barrier that separated him and the blue haired girl with a man in a black coat; he scowled and his hands balled into a fist and he glared at the man, the man in the black coat however only smirked at him, he began banging on the barrier and started calling out the girl's name.

_My fears and lies__  
__melt away…_

The blue haired girl looked back at him, sorrow glinted in her eyes, as the locket with the keyhole dropped to the floor, her eyes widened and the girl dropped to her knees, both her swords in hand. The boy shook his head, her eyes began to close. Images of the brown haired boy, a maroon haired girl and a silver haired guy flashed thought her mind. _'My sanctuary…where fears and lies… melt away…'_

Sora opened his eyes breathing a bit heavily. He looked to his left, a girl with midnight blue hair was staring at the ocean, he blinked, he'd never seen her before… did he?

He looked again; the girl was lying on the sand now, seemingly unconscious. Sora shot up and ran over to her. "Hey, you alright?" He blinked again as he took notice of a locket with a keyhole in it.

'_The girl…from my dream…'_

--

**Author's notes: Yeah… a bit short but it's the prologue! Hope you enjoy! 8D I sure did!  
**

**Reviews, faves, alerts and flames are welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves everyone!! So, this is the start of the story (since before was a prologue 8D) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts for Squeenix owns KH XD  
**

**--**

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" Sora said looking around for some help. "Sora!" a maroon haired girl was waving at him, a silver haired boy by her side, they looked a bit harder and then rushed to him.

The maroon haired girl, Kairi, walked closer to him "What happened?" she asked, "I-I dunno." The silver haired boy, Riku, kneeled beside the girl that lay in Sora's arms. "She's unconscious, but there's nothing that says she was injured…" the girl scrunched up her eyes and opened them slowly.

"Hey… are you ok?" Sora asked her the moment her eyes opened. She let out a small squeak and fell backwards when Sora released her. "Sorry." He apologized and helped her get up.

The girl dusted her shirt with all the sand that had gotten on it. "I'm Sora, this is Kairi and Riku." He said pointing respectively towards them. "Pleasure…" she remarked, Riku could faintly hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Juno."

"Welcome to Destiny Islands." Kairi said cheerfully at her. Juno mumbled to herself as she shook her head.

"See! I told you we should have come earlier!" they heard a voice and the blue haired girl started clutching her head in pain and ended up falling on her knees. "Hey are you alright?" Kairi asked while bending down.

Sora scowled as his oceanic blue eyes caught sight of an all too familiar black coat. "Organization XIII! I thought you guys were gone!"

A red haired girl returned is scowl with one of her own. "Not all of us, Roxas isn't gone." She said in a mocking voice. Riku looked at the brown haired girl with her, where had he seen her before?

"What's your business here!?" Sora said fierce as he summoned his keyblade, the kingdom key. "Chill, we're not here to fight Sora." She said that, although she had already summoned out twin blue blades, a blue dragon at its hilt, her friend disapprovingly shook her head at her, and she shrugged.

"My name is Jinx, and this here is Xenell." The red head said, motioning to the blue haired girl, her chocolate3 eyes seemed to be somewhere else, even if she was looking at Sora.

Xenell blinked once, "Nice to meet you." She said with a nod.

"Now, we don't want any trouble. Now, will you be so kind to come with us? We'll be on our way if you do." Jinx had a mysterious glint in her eyes as she smirked at her, Juno backed away slightly.

Sora stepped in between the two. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Jinx sighed as she looked at Xenell, the brown haired girl had mouthed 'lovers' at her and Jinx stifled a laugh, Sora however, didn't have the same reaction as he blushed beet red at them. "I-I barely even know her!" he stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah." The red haired said, although her viridian eyes weren't quite believing anything he had said.

"If you hand her to us now, there'll be more trouble here if you didn't know better." Xenell said her chocolate eyes were soft, and yet at the same time, piercing. "I'd listen to her if I were you." Jinx said her smirk turned into a knowing grin.

Sora's glare was stern; he had made up his mind. "Stubborn kid…" the red head had mumbled, in the end she shrugged and shook her head. "Suit yourselves, come on Xenell let's go." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Riku could hear distant chattering between the two.

-

"Xuno… Jinx will flip if he found out you took his name." Xenell said to her friend. 'Jinx' shrugged. "If he finds out Xenell, and I don't think you'll be saying anything about it Xenell." Xuno, looked at her friend.

Xenell looked at the skies. "Why do you trust me so much Xuno?"

"Because you're the only friend I had that ever lived…" Xuno closed her eyes. Xenell stopped for a second and walked up to Xuno.

"Let's go now." The red head said to Xenell with a smile forming on her lips. Xenell looked back at her and nodded. Both stopped until a black portal had appeared and both stepped in, without looking back, they had disappeared into the darkness.

-

The friends had watched the two of them disappear into the portal.

"I never knew that Organization was still… formed." Kairi said in an uncertain tone. "There are a lot of things you don't know." Juno said getting up and dusting her shirt once again.

"Then what do we know?" Riku asked her crossing his arms. "That I'm getting out of here." Juno said and started to walk the opposite direction. "Hold up." A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What now?" she mumbled. "What did they want with you anyway?" Sora asked her.

"Who knows." She shrugged, "They've been after me since I'd left that town called… Twilight Town was it?" she said then shook her head.

Sora blinked. "You don't know them?" she shook her head. "You've only seen them when they were chasing you in Twilight Town?" she nodded. "And you don't know what they want from you?" she scowled, "If I did then I'd have given it to them so they'd stop following me around."

"Now I really have to go." She muttered looking at the sunset. "It's getting dark, why don't you stay with one of us?" Kairi asked, Juno didn't look away from the sunset. "As much as that would help, no thanks, I don't want to trouble any of you." Sora had a grin on his face, "You wouldn't bother us! You can stay at my place for the night! Don't worry!"

Sora almost grabbed her wrist before Kairi pulled her closer to herself, "Oh no, if she's gonna stay in anyone's place it would be me. Besides, I don't want you to do _anything wrong _to her." Kairi winked and took out her tongue then leading a blushing Juno the wa to the town.

Sora blinked a few times, blushing a bit. "I wouldn't do anything to her!" he yelled, "Right, Riku?" Riku looked at Sora and then smirked, "I dunno Sora… maybe Kairi _was _right…"

"RIKU!"

-

"You can stay here at the guest room." The maroon haired girl said, opening the door and turning on the lights to the room, it wasn't elegant or _that_ classy, it was simple, just the way Juno had liked it. The guest room consisted of a cream bed, beside it was the window, it had a view of the sunset, and the beach, the rooms walls were white, and had dolphin designs at the bottom, there was a small desk beside the bed.

"I like it… it reminds me of home…" she said a small smile gracing its way to her face as she sat on the soft cream bed. "Really? Hey, Juno, what's your home like?" Kairi asked as she too sat on the bed. "I…don't remember…" Juno said, looking out to the sunset.

"Really? But you said 'home'… didn't you?"

"Home doesn't really mean that it's the place were you actually grew up in… but rather, were you felt comfortable…" Kairi smiled a bit, actually, she understood what Juno was going through, after all, she never knew her own world. "I lost my memories… and the first thing I saw when I woke up was this white room in this slightly trashed abandoned mansion in Twilight Town."

"I see…" Kairi thought about Namine, her counterpart, a sweet, blond girl with sky blue eyes.

"Ahh, well, it's getting pretty late, and I don't want you up all night, so you can sleep here, my room's down the hallway, if you don't see me n the morning I'm probably at the beach, just go there." Kairi instructed, with a wave of her hand she had gone out of the room.

Juno didn't have time to respond as she just sighed, she saw a plain white t-shirt and some shorts folded at the top of the desk, she blinked, did they expected her to come?

As if answering her question, Kairi's head poked in her room once again, "Oh, and by the way, those clothes there are made for the guests here. Good night!" And with another smile, the door closed.

The blue haired girl shook her head again; she grabbed the clothes and went to change. After that, her head rested on the soft pillow, she closed her eyes and gently went to sleep although, one thing still tugged at the back of her mind, what did those two want from her?

-

**Alright! First Chapter is up!! 8D**

**Review please! X3**


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Author's notes: Arigatou for the reviews! I couldn't update faster… =( our computer got reformatted and i was lazy... very lazy DX

**BTW, Xenell is pronounced Shenell and Xuno is pronounced Shuno. Just saying =3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Squeenix, Xenell is owned by MiyokoHikaru and I own my OC's XD**

**--**

Sora walked along the beach, it was still early, too early since the sun had only rose a few minutes ago, normally, he'd still be in bed, but, some questions were still tugging in the back of his head, and it wouldn't let him rest until it was answered. Why did Juno suddenly appear out of nowhere in Destiny Islands? At the same time… a new Organization? Although, he walked casually, he never noticed he was near the Cliffside near the Paopu tree.

He smiled. The Paopu tree was their favorite hang-out, and at times, their _sanctuary_.

He blinked; a figure suddenly stretched and turned to him. "Oh… morning...." Juno said, lazy emerald eyes looking at his aqua orbs, "W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, she was wearing what she wore when he first saw her, sleeveless white shirt with a yellow hood, brown caprice pants, her locket and some high cut sneakers.

"Couldn't sleep…" she said rubbing her viridian eyes, she sat with one leg hanging off the tree. "You?" he shrugged "Just went here to… think…about stuff…" he said kind of unsurely.

She raised a brow in confusion. "Do you always come here this early?" she asked making small talk with the spiky haired brunette as he leaned at the Paopu tree that was facing the Cliffside towards the sun rise. "Not really…" shrugging, Sora closed his aqua eyes. "What were you thinking of?" his eyes snapped open. "Did we just change places?" she put on a confused look. The young Keyblade master grinned. "It just kinda looks like I'm always asking questions… now it's kinda different…"

"Whatever."

"Sora?" a familiar voice had said. "And… Juno right?" the young silver haired man came to view. Juno nodded but said nothing, and looked back at the sun rise, she didn't understand why, but she felt as though she couldn't trust Riku. "I never knew you could wake up this early." Sora mocked a laugh at Riku.

"What's the matter…?" Riku asked the brunette "I've just been thinking…"

"About Kairi?"

"N-no!"

"You're stuttering, that means it's true!"

"Not you too Juno!"

A laugh was heard. "You're blushing Sora! It's true then?"

"RIKU!!"

"Just tell us." Both were smirking at him, as Riku sat on the Paopu tree as well, he sighed.

"It's about those organization guys… err… girls." Riku motioned him to go on. "It's like… every time we save the world, in a second, there's gonna be chaos again."

"There's no light without darkness. No peace without chaos." The two boys looked at the blue haired girl looking at the sun rise, now sitting crossed legged at the Paopu tree. Looking at both of them she added, "That's what I believe anyway."

Sora leaned back at the Paopu tree, "It's just I've always wondered… what would life be without darkness?"

It was silent.

"Bet that world's gonna be full of rainbows and sunshine!" Sora stifled a laugh at their female companion, same with Riku. "But I guess… it would be a bit hard living without darkness…" Sora turned to Riku. "What do you mean?" Riku didn't look at him or Juno. "Because… it's balance."

The three stayed quiet until Sora had spoke. "Do you think we'll stay like this forever? Us friends, together?"

"Forever is a long time…" Riku said, his voice fading as if unsure.

All three was silent until Sora had begun to chuckle once again. "What's up with you?" The silver haired asked him a smirk appearing on his face. "Nothing really. It' just… forever… is a really, really long time… that made me wonder, about Juno." Juno raised a brow in confusion, so did Riku.

"What did I do to get involved in this?"

A smile appeared on Sora's face. "The way we talk, we joke, the fact that you were here in the Paopu tree… it seems like you were one of us too…"

"Then looks like our trios become a quad?"

A laugh was heard; it didn't come from either Sora or Riku. Both looked at the female besides them, and ended up laughing as well.

"I'll be happy to be in your quad." She said mockingly to them.

"Sora! Riku!" a female voice was heard. The three of them looked towards the voice. Kairi. The maroon haired girl ran towards them and all three leapt off the tree.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Kairi was still panting but held up a bottle with a letter inside. Marked with the king's crest. Riku and Sora both looked at each other slightly worried. Juno looked confused at both of them.

Sora took the bottle out of Kairi's hands and looked at the three of them. Worry all over his face.

* * *

**GAAH!! SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED SO SORRY!!! T-T VERY VERY SORRY!! I won't blame you for not forgiving me with such a short chapter… I wanted a bit of suspense in what King Mickey was gonna be up to. T-T I'll try my very best to update as soon as i can!!**

**anyways… I hope I update soon, and I hope you still review~**

**Mayouh signing out!**


End file.
